<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Normal, Right? by CreatedIllusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674417">This is Normal, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatedIllusion/pseuds/CreatedIllusion'>CreatedIllusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Decisions, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peer Pressure, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatedIllusion/pseuds/CreatedIllusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No way he'd give me, a survivor, special attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Normal, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>Ever since you were little, you loved horror movies. You even remembered when your parents and you would sit down on the couch every weekend and watch a new horror series. Movie, show, it didn’t matter. It was your thing. Everyone in the family loved horror. You remembered when your parents would go all out during Halloween. However, that was many years ago. Back when they were still alive. Now, watching horror movies and shows every weekend was your thing, and only your thing. You were just a lonely college student that tried their best to fit in their movie marathons. Sometimes you missed your horror movie weekends, having to call it off for extra studying or to finish some work that you hadn’t finished. </p>
<p>One day, you decided to do some research instead of binge watching Friday the 13th for the third time. You found this newspaper writer who went by the name Jed Olsen. Apparently, he wrote about some masked killer that was named “Ghost face.” You found it quite odd how he suddenly disappeared, but ignored it. Why were you so interested in this guy’s life? But the note he had made you suspicious, very suspicious. To the point where it would take a lot to convince you that you were wrong. You supposed you shouldn’t get involved, after all, you are only just a college kid that is trying their best to keep up with assignments. You don’t need this newspaper bothering you. </p>
<p>Of course, you didn’t stay up to date with the newspaper, and from looking at when this was published, you were very far behind on the current situation. Hell, was he even still alive? You didn’t know that he left town when everything started to point his way. You didn’t know that it was him who was Ghost face. You stayed <em>oblivious</em>. <em>Oblivious</em> to the fact that you would be the new survivor and <strike>that you would be his new obsession.</strike> also <em>oblivious</em> to the fact that it would be soon.</p>
<p>You started to feel light-headed during the last episode of the walking dead, but ignored it and assumed it was because you were a little sleep deprived. But when you passed out and your entire vision had gone to black, you felt fear run through you as all you could do was wait and be oblivious to everything around you while you laid unconscious. </p>
<p>Waking up in an unknown place was something you wished never to happen again. Especially when it brought memories that faded over time, and eventually you had forgotten about it. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but it was to a college kid who stayed inside their dorm anytime they could. It was a big deal when all they did was watch movies, play video games and study when they had the time. Being somewhere where it was foreign to you on how you got there reawakened the memory of being dragged to a party by the few friends you had, being an introvert and not being a very likable person, apparently. They had practically shoved alcohol down your throat, telling you that you were gonna be fine when you asked how much alcohol they poured into your mouth. Later on, you passed out in the middle of the room during the party and you woke up with bruises all over your body, hand prints on your stomach and your clothes a mess. You forced the memory out of your mind for the time being and looked around. A voice whispered in your head.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Thompson House</em>
</p>
<p>You still didn’t understand, why were you being told about a house? <em>What is this place?</em> Was the first thing that entered your mind once you got a good look around. You heard heavy breathing close by and hid behind the big red tractor next to a hay bale. You heard a loud scream of pain and that made you shake. You walked slowly across the map, avoiding the cornfield, you saw a generator, or what looked to be one, next to this giant, old shack. There was a red haired girl that had her hair in 3 braids, well, a type of braid that you honestly forgot the name of. You walked over to her, glancing at her outfit once again, taking note of the pink and blue colors and asked, “Where are we?” She looked at you with a shocked look, “Wait, you’re new! You’re already in a trial?” The last part seemed more like she was talking more to herself than you. “This place is Coldwind farm, I think the killer is Ghost face, so make sure to keep your eyes peeled for… well, a Ghost face and a black robe, ‘kay?” She said, not even looking your way, but focusing on the generator instead. Why were the generators so important here? Does electricity not run well at this place? Why the fuck is there a killer and why is she so nonchalant about it?! “We’ll talk about it more at camp, but for now, help me with this generator.” She said, her hand motioning you to come over, to which, you obliged. You heard more screaming in the distance, male screaming, or you assumed, but there seemed to be some female screams as well.</p>
<p>Questions continued to fill up your head as you did your best not to fail a “Skill check” as Meg had put it. She gave you at least some info about this place, how to repair generators and how to avoid Ghost face, or well, at least try your best. You felt your heartbeat in your chest, to the point where you could almost hear it in your ears. Meg put her index finger to her lips, telling you to stay quiet as you both hid behind some trees near a wall that lined the entire perimeter, it appeared. You waited for your heartbeat to calm down to come out. You heard a scream and turned your head and saw Meg running away from Ghost face, who had his knife up in the air, eagerly running after her but slightly faster. You bit your lip and anxiety crept into your chest, <em>would Meg be alright?</em></p>
<p>The trial didn’t last too much longer, apparently you had two more generators left. You had met everyone else at the gate when the switches made a loud beep and lit up. Sadly, you didn’t see Meg at the gates when you got there. This girl named Nea told you to go, and so you did. You were the only ones that you could see that left.</p>
<p>It took a bit, but you finally convinced yourself that this was real. You met so many new people, they were all very accepting and helped teach you things. They told you how to survive, to not waste pallets and use windows, they even told you about the killers. Overall, you think you got everything down, now.</p>
<p>Ghost face was still the one to peak the most interest to you though. You didn’t know why, but something felt familiar about him. You didn’t know how you got there, but you’re here now, and here to stay.</p>
<p>You noticed when you were in trials against him, he would look at you a little longer than everyone else, now, that might just have been him trying to stalk you to kill you, but it struck you as odd.</p>
<p>You would be<em> insane</em> to even <em>assume</em> that he liked you, at least, a little more than everyone else.</p>
<p>I mean, he probably blows teasing kisses to every other survivor, <em>right? </em></p>
<p>Maybe he just saves you for last <em>every single time</em> to watch you in more pain than everyone else? <em>Yeah</em>… bleeding out is very painful. </p>
<p>Stroking people’s cheeks with bloodied fingers,<em> yeah</em> painting their cheeks in their own blood is probably normal for him. </p>
<p>…<em>Right?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was very rushed, sorry if I got anything wrong. Also, please leave kudos and comments! No pressure though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>